


Амадео

by RedheadCornet



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadCornet/pseuds/RedheadCornet
Summary: Почему так, отче? Почему так?





	Амадео

Когда мне довелось его найти, он был пьян, как последняя свинья. Я же притрагивался к вину, лишь принимая причастие, и мне показалось, что опьянение настигло меня от одного его дыхания и распутной, уличной, почти цыганской красоты. У него были тонкие упрямые губы и чёрная некромантская мушка на подбородке. Конечно же, я взял его к себе.

Я дал ему отоспаться и следующим утром выяснил, что его зовут Амадео и что он совершенно безграмотен. Я совал ему под нос Священное Писание, а он не мог прочесть ни строчки, только улыбался и норовил заглянуть мне в глаза. Я отворачивался и напряжённо думал, что с ним делать. И читал молитвы. 

Он был красив, этот Амадео. Даже немытые вшивые волосы не портили его, а лукавый огонёк в тёмных нездешних глазах, какой встречается только у грешников, не смогла отобрать у него даже нищенская уличная жизнь. Возможно, только благодаря тому, что какая-то его часть всё ещё отчаянно рвалась к свету, Амадео до сих пор был жив. Но обречён, я ясно это видел.

В те дни мы много разговаривали. Похоже, я был единственным, кто его слушал. Он рассказал мне о том, как пропали его родители, как совсем один, ещё подростком он оказался на жестоких улицах Парижа. И улицы быстро научили его двум главным вещам: дают - бери, бьют - терпи. Он, мой бедный Амадео, отдал Парижу гораздо больше, чем получил от него. Когда мне довелось найти его, мальчику едва стукнуло семнадцать, но он уже прошёлся по каждой из десяти заповедей, и каждую нарушил. На его лице и руках я ясно видел печать французской болезни - и как бы мне ни хотелось разделить с ним постель, физические недуги были мне не по душе. Но мы целовались. И я позволял ему развратно класть руки на мои колени. А когда с площади доносились звуки лютни - он танцевал для меня, все свои последние дни он прожил для меня. Мой бедный Амадео. Я дал ему неделю.

Амадео умер тихо и почти без боли, доверчиво приняв из моих рук отравленное питьё. Разве можно было обвинить меня в том, что я захотел облегчить его смерть? Он уже был не вполне жив, когда я встретил его. Я всего лишь довершил начатое Богом, позволив ему уйти спокойно. К тому же, я был рядом. Всё время, пока он умирал, я был рядом и держал его за руку - для него это была величайшая роскошь. Но задыхаясь и из последних сил цепляясь за мою ладонь, он всё равно боялся и, впиваясь взглядом в моё бледное лицо, спрашивал: "Почему так, отче? Почему _так_?". А потом замолк. Хотел бы я знать, но я только перекрестил его холодеющую плоть и благословил в последний путь.

Когда могильщики погрузили тело, завёрнутое в простой холщовый мешок, к другим таким же телам, я не стал провожать. Амадео был так молод, что совсем ничего не понял. Не понял, что моя жизнь, которая казалась ему полной смысла, на самом деле была пустой, как осушенный им бокал. Я наполнял её, от случая к случаю, такими сокровищами, как он, ярко и пышно сгорающими, пытался запомнить лица и взгляды, изгибы губ и движения рук. Но во всём - в том, как они обнимали меня, как смеялись, как поправляли волосы - чувствовался распад, и каждый раз из их глаз на меня смотрела смерть. И Бог.

Я знал о Боге больше остальных, но предпочёл бы, после всего, через что он заставил меня пройти, не знать ничего. За годы службы я уяснил - если страшнее, чем можно вообразить, то это Он. И самая страшная жизнь из всех была у меня. Почему так, Боже? Почему _так_? Я желал уйти настолько же сильно, насколько Амадео не хотел уходить. Я желал, как он, быть засыпанным землёй и уснуть навсегда в безымянной могиле. После земной жизни Ад скорее привлекал меня, нежели страшил. Но Бог молчал, а во снах на меня с лукавой усмешкой смотрели нездешние глаза Амадео.


End file.
